


72. I’ve survived without you so far, I can put out fires by myself.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the musketeers) [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://whyshouldmenhaveallthefun.tumblr.com/post/123112727066/just-a-reminder-that-musketeers-ladies">Musketeers Ladies Appreciation Week:</a> Day six - AU/Re-Write Ending for a lady Day</p>
<p>I feel like Flea did not get the recognition she deserved. I would have liked The Homecoming more, if Flea’s role wasn’t limited to taking the bullet for Porthos. Flea should have gotten a bigger role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	72. I’ve survived without you so far, I can put out fires by myself.

Imagine this  
In the end, I save the day  
I do not stay behind, hurt  
I take the bullet and keep walking  
Imagine this  
In the end, I do not need you


End file.
